Data networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communication systems and environments. Some network equipment may be used to bill end users for services during a transaction. When an end user communicates with a network server during the transaction, the end user generally incurs a charge associated with the use of network resources and/or the value of the content received from the network server.
As the subscriber base of end users increases and/or becomes mobile, efficient management of communication sessions and data flows becomes even more critical. Some network equipment may provide incorrect information or inaccurate data to associate the transaction with an end user. Thus, the ability to properly and quickly manage accurate information in a network environment presents a significant challenge to system designers and network operators.